New to Narnia
by tishathewriter
Summary: The Pevensie children are at the train station, about to go back to Narnia, when their friend sees them and grabs Lucy's hand. The five of them end up in Narnia. Set to the Prince Caspian movie. Rating will change when battle scenes come up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be one of my neglected stories, I can tell, and I'm sorry ahead of time. I shouldn't have started a new story, but I just had to get this idea out of my head. This is set to the movie of Prince Caspian, not the book. I didn't know any of the children's ages, so I just guessed. Um, what else... Oh, yeah. The POV changes in this chapter. Mostly it's Care's POV, and if it doesn't say anything about that, it usually is her POV. If it says otherwise, then it's not her POV. I think that's about it... if you have any questions, submit them in a review, and I'll try to clear things up in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Dysclaimer: I don't own the movie Prince Caspian... wish I did, though.**

I ran through the street, not bothering to see if any cars were coming. I was late, and I was supposed to be catching the train with the Pevensie children. Heading towards the stairs, I saw a crowd. As I was pushing through it, the children started leaving, and I saw the outcome of a fight. Peter had been beaten up, and by the looks of it, Edmund had tried to help him. I stayed back, sensing that the children needed a moment... a family moment. I hadn't had a family moment since I was little... right away I had been put into boarding school. Originally, I'm from America, but my parents wanted a better education for me, so they sent me to England, where I met the Pevensies. They had graciously accepted me into their circle, with some persuation from Lucy. At fourteen, I fall between the gap in ages between Susan, 16, and Edmund, 13. Peter is turning 18 in a couple months, and Lucy is turning 12 in two weeks, which is one of the reasons why I was invited to come with them. My own birthday is in two and a half months, a short time before Peter turns 18. Out of all of the Pevensie children, Lucy is my best companion, as Susan is years older, and Edmund will have nothing to do with me. I am, after all, a girl.

I should probably tell you my name now, shouldn't I? It's Karesinda, since my parents had both studied the language of Esperanto. They are world travelers, so one would guess that they should know Esperanto, and thus decided to name me an Esperantan name, as result of their travels. But, the Pevensie children just call me Care.

A train rushed past, blowing papers and hats around. Suddenly, the train appeared to move so fast that the wall around the tunnel started to give way and cave in. "Lucy?" I called. She didn't seem to hear me. "Lucy!" I called again, and started to run toward her. Maybe it was my eyes, but I could have sworn that the Pevensies were flickering in and out of focus. They were holding hands and staring at the train as it flew past. I grabbed Lucy's hand, and she looked at me, then looked back at the train. When I looked, expecting to see the train, I saw a beach in the summertime. I was awestruck by the beauty of this place. I no longer saw the train, and slowly, the noise of the it faded away, only to be replaced by a scornful voice saying, "What is _she_ doing here?"

* * *

Messenger's POV

Aslan's messenger watched as the girl who was not a queen ran over and grabbed the hand of the youngest. She then started to flicker along with the kings and queens. "No!" the messenger shouted, and tried to reach out and grab the girl away before she would be sent to Narnia.

The messenger reached out, but grabbed only air instead. The girl would have been sent. The messenger could only hope that she would survive. As for it's purpose, now it had to report back to Aslan that the horn had done it's work, and brought the kings and queens to Narnia. It decided to tell Aslan about the girl, as it seemed only fitting. It had no idea what he would do when he heard the news.

* * *

Care's POV

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I brought Care," Lucy said. "She's my guest. And besides, it's not her fault that she grabbed my hand at the last moment." They all looked at me.

"I was worried," I mumbled. "I saw you guys and I thought that something bad might happen."

"See? She cares about us. I wish you would do the same." Lucy said.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive her... after all, she did nothing wrong." Susan said. Then she turned, addressing me, "Care, I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"Come on boys, don't you forgive Care?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I think you're right Susan, she did nothing wrong. I forgive you, Care."

"Thanks, Edmund."

Peter gave me a look of disdain, and hesitated long enough that I thought he would never forgive me. But then his look turned into a smile, and he said, "I can't be mad at someone who was just concrened for us."

"Thanks, Peter. Now, where are we?" I asked.

"Later," Lucy said, "We'll explain later. For now... just have fun." And we did. It felt good to run in the sand, and turn cartwheels just because I felt like it. Soon we were in the middle of a water fight, splashing each other because we could. After a while, Peter called it quits, and we started walking more inland, the others telling me about this place called Narnia. This is a place where magic happens, there's no electricity, and animals talk. This is where, apparently, the four children are kings and queens. It was a lot to digest. Quickly, though, we reached a patch of ruins. As the others ran about, exploring, I hung back, feeling as though I didn't belong.

"Who do you think lived here?" I heard Lucy ask.

Then Susan's answer: "I think we did." I looked up to see Lucy pulling the others toward the high platform with four small squares on it, which was right in front of me. A look passed over their faces, and I could see it. I could see how these children were kings and queens. When Peter headed backwards to a rock, I followed the others behind him. He and Edmund pushed back the rock to reveal a door which they promptly opened and went into, down the stairs. At the bottom was a room with four chests and statues behind them. The children went to each of the chests and opened them. They began to pull out clothes. Lucy looked back at me and gestured for me to come over.

"You can wear some of Susan's clothes... I'm sure that they'll fit you." At fourteen, I had already passed Susan in height and was as tall as Edmund. "We might have to let the hem down a bit." She said. After everyone had made their clothing choices and gone to change, I dug into Susan's chest. I reached around, trying to find something I liked. I dug deeper, deeper than the chest should have been. It was as if it had no bottom. I felt my hand brush against something soft, and I pulled it out. It was a blue dress with an off-white under-dress. I went to put it on.

**Sorry if it stops kind of abruptly. It was getting a little long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I'm trying to write this as close to the movie as possible, but I saw it weeks ago and I don't happen to have the movie on DVD :) So please bare with me! Hope you enjoy the story...  
Dysclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

After everyone was changed, we went back to the chests. The boys started pulling out their swords and shields, and Susan pulled out a bow and arrows. Lucy took out a dagger and a small vial. I just watched. Again, I looked down at myself, at my new dress. It was a light blue, like the sky, and sleeve-less. The bodice part laced up in the back, the neckline right below the hollow of my throat, and the top form-fitting. There was a slit in the middle of the skirt, like Lucy's and Susan's, and you could see the white under-dress that was actually pants with a bit of fabric covering the slit to make it look like a dress. You could also see the long sleeves of the under-dress, since the blue one was sleeve-less. I was surprised, since it fit me exactly the way it should and wasn't too short. I had had to take my hair out of it's ponytail, and now my long, dark hair was pulled back from my face the same way Lucy's and Susan's was.

"Care?" I looked up. Peter was calling me.

"Yes?"

"I think you should have a weapon... so you could be able to defend yourself." I nodded. "Can you shoot an arrow?"

"No..." I started, "but I took fencing at one of the schools I went to. I could carry a sword, if you have an extra."

"I do!" called Lucy. I went over to her, standing by her chest. "I always wanted to learn how to use a sword like my brothers... but I never did. You can have this." She pulled out a sword that was slightly thinner that Peter's and Edmund's, but the same length.

"Oh, thank you, Lucy!" I said. I went to give her a hug, but she told me to kneel and bow my head instead. She unsheathed the sword.

"I dub you Noble and Caring Karesinda. May this sword bring you many victories." She tapped the sword on each of my shoulders. "Rise, Noble Lady." I did so, and wrapped her in a hug. "I also have a sheild for you, too. It's not as heavy as my brothers', since it was made for me, but I think you'll like it." She brought out a silver sheild with a golden lion on it.

"Lucy, it's beautiful! I can't thank you enough!" She shushed me, saying that it was her pleasure to give these to me. After all, she said, it wasn't like she was going to use them anytime soon. I almost started crying at her generosity.

"Father Christmas would have wanted you to have them," she said, and that was the end of that. I buckled the sword around my waist and strapped the sheild across my back, the way I had seen Peter and Edmund do. I headed up the stairs behind the two boys, with Susan following me. Suddenly she stopped.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" She asked. I turned around to see Lucy bent over her chest, searching for something.

"Aha!" She cried, pulling out two things. One was a mandolin, rusty brown and looking as though it never had been used. The strap was slightly worn, dark, leather. The other was a pipe-thing, like the one Peter Pan has. It was the same off-white color of my under-dress. Lucy rushed over to me, holding them out for me to take.

"No, no!" I protested. "I can't take anything else, Lucy! You've given so much already!"

"I _want_ you to take them, they have no use otherwise! No one else knows how to play them. I know you are a musician, so you should take them." She thrust them into my hands. I gave them back. She started attaching the pipes to the belt that held the sword, and I let her. I looked at her siblings, they were stiffling laughter. She handed me the mandolin, and I strapped it to my back under the sheild so the mandolin would not be harmed. Lucy was content, so we set out. After a while, we came to a river and started walking along it.

"Look at that!" cried Lucy. There was a boat in the river with two soldiers in it. When they saw us, they stopped what they were doing, holding a small man over the water. Susan pulled out her bow and notched an arrow in it.

"Drop him!" she yelled. So the soldiers threw the man into the water, giving Susan an excuse to shoot one of them. Before she could shoot the other one, he jumped into the water after his friend. Peter dove into the water followed by Edmund. A minute later they surfaced, holding the small man. He was a couple inches shorter than Lucy, but he looked older than any of us. Susan must have seen the look of confusion on my face, because she leaned over and whispered, "He's a dwarf." I nodded.

"'Drop him'," he mumbled, "Yeah, real good plan there."

"Hey, we saved your life!" exclaimed Peter.

"Well, nobody asked you," the dwarf said.

At this point, Lucy had wandered away. I looked over to see her talking to a bear that was yards away. "Lu..." Peter said in a warning voice. Suddenly, the bear reared up and roared. It started running toward Lucy.

"Lucy!" we all cried. Susan notched an arrow in her bow and took aim. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to shoot, I drew my own sword and started running to intercept the bear before it got to Lucy. I didn't get the chance, as an arrow buried itself in the bear's side. I looked back at Susan. She hadn't moved. Neither had the others. I looked at the dwarf, holding an empty bow.

He walked over to the bear and pulled out his arrow. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

"Who _are_ you?" Peter asked.

"Trumpkin. And you... no." I stood behind him and watched as the Pevensies stood next to each other, and I saw it. Once again, I saw the Kings and Queens of Narnia. "It can't be... No. There's no way. Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then who," he said, turning to me, "are you? How did you get here?"

"Accident. It was an accident." I said, looking away, not truely believing that I was here for an particular reason.

* * *

"Accident? She thinks she's here by accident?" Aslan roared. "How could she... When she was born here!"

The messenger just sighed. Aslan had been overly joyous about Karesinda's coming. The messenger had no idea why. To it, she was just another girl that happened into Narnia. To Aslan, though, it was as though the girl was more important than Aslan himself. And now that she was down playing her coming, he was upset. If the girl had really been born here, then she had as much right to be here as the Pevensies did. More right, in fact. But that was just according to Aslan. The other Narnians might think differently.


End file.
